Kata Bunda
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Mikoto X Sasuke. BUKAN Incest. \Bunda cerewet. Bunda selalu mengomel. Bunda selalu mengatur ini dan itu. Tapi kata Bunda, itu semua dilakukannya semata karena beliau mencintaiku./ RnR? DLDR.


**a/n: **karena incest Sasuke X Mikoto rada gak enak dipandang *JDER* akhirnya Chill bikin yang biasa aja^^ lagipula bikin fic bermoral itu lebih baik daripada yang nyeleweng 8'D *plak lagi* *abaikan* *jangan diambil hati*

Semoga lewat fic ini, kita jadi semakin sayang sama ibu kita ;)

.

**Kata Bunda**

**Standard disclaimer applied****  
****Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi 1999**  
**Kata Bunda © Chillianne Erythroxylon 2012**

**Warning(s): _AU, little bit OOC, Sasuke's POV, typo, misstypo, etc._****_  
_****Summary: **_Mikoto X Sasuke. BUKAN Incest. \Bunda cerewet. Bunda selalu mengomel. Bunda selalu mengatur ini dan itu. Tapi kata Bunda, itu semua dilakukannya semata karena beliau mencintaiku./ RnR? DLDR._

.

I don't need all kinds of flame, but it doesn't matter if you had given me one of it.  
So, I've warned you and it means; _you shouldn't read it if you don't like it._

.

.

.

**Saat aku jatuh sakit.**

Kala itu, sudah sepekan lamanya aku tidak masuk sekolah. Hanya hari-hari kesialan —yang membuat tubuhku semakin tak bergairah yang menyapaku. Aku hanya bisa terbaring di atas ranjangku, menatap kosong langit pagi, siang, senja, dan malam lewat jendela yang terpaku di seberangku. Rasanya bosan. Sangat bosan. Aku ingin kembali bebas dan menjalani kehidupan normalku. Tanpa mau bertemu kembali dengan _typhus _sial ini yang menyerangku tanpa sebab.

Bunda masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi. Wajahnya yang dingin membuatku semakin malas 'mencari ribut' dengan beliau. Kata orang Bunda mirip sekali denganku, namun aku terlihat lebih kalem dibandingkan dengannya.

Dahiku berkedut saat beliau menarik sebuah kursi di samping ranjangku, seraya mempertontonkan semangkuk bubur penuh sayur yang berada di pangkuannya. Sepertinya makanan menjijikkan itu tengah tersenyum iblis padaku, dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku ketika 'bertemu pandang' dengannya.

"Kau harus makan, Sasuke. Supaya cepat sembuh." Ujar Bunda datar. Beliau mengaduk-aduk bubur hijau yang membuatku mual itu, seolah mengoyak tenggorokanku dengan sadis.

"Ti … dak. Aku. Benci. Sayur." Kelitku tajam, keras kepala. Aku menggeleng, seraya menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Persis seperti balita yang dipaksa makan oleh ibunya. Namun aku bukan lagi balita, usiaku sudah menginjak satu dekade, ditambah enam tahun. Enam belas tahun.

"Harus. Kau ini keras kepala!" Bunda menaruh mangkuk 'kematian' itu di meja kecil sebelahnya, lalu menghampiriku. Melepas paksa kedua tanganku dan menatapku tajam. Mata hitam kami saling bertemu pandang. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Bunda yang berkali-kali lipat lebih seram dari yang biasanya. "—kalau kau tidak mau makan, kau tidak akan pernah sembuh. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tapi, Bunda!"

"Jangan melawan! Makan! Bunda suapi di sini, sekarang!"

—aku yang kesal setengah mati membalikan badanku memunggungi Bunda. Lalu kembali menenggelamkan tubuhku di balik selimut tebal. Aku tak mau sayur. Aku benci. Rasanya aneh. Aneh. Menjijikkan!

"Sasuke!"

"Tidak!"

Arrrgh! Bunda keras kepala!

Kudengar helaan napas Bunda yang menandakan keputusasaan. Aku kemudian berbalik, mengintip Bunda yang tengah menggerutu kecil seraya memijat dahinya frustasi melalui celah di balik singkapan selimut. Hatiku bersorak.

"Hah … terserah kau saja. Pokoknya Bunda tak mau tahu kalau sakitmu semakin parah. Kalau kau tak mau menuruti perintah Bunda, maka Bunda akan memotong uang sakumu untuk **_selamanya_**."

Aku terbelalak, kemudian spontan terbangun dengan posisi duduk tegak. Kuraih mangkuk berisi bubur yang tengah tertawa kemenangan itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Bunda. Tanganku gemetar, dan Bunda ikut menampangkan seringai setan.

"Ba-baiklah, aku menuruti Bunda!"

"Nah, itu baru anakku …"

.

Saat itu, aku benar-benar kembali merasa menjadi seorang bocah ingusan. Yang disuapi Bunda. Yang menangis tersedu-sedu —saking tak sudi memakan bubur hijau aneh itu, dengan ingus yang terburai.

Bunda cerewet. Bunda cerewet. Bunda cerewet!

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku. _Cerewet_!

.

.

.

**Saat aku makan …**

… _makanan yang kusukai._

Ketika sepulang sekolah, perutku menjerit meminta limpahan berkah. Air liurku menetes saat kubayangkan sesendok sup tomat yang masuk melalui mulutku, melumer membasahi seluruh permukaan lidahku, dan menyapu tenggorokanku. Rasanya pasti sangat nikmat.

Beruntung saat aku sampai di rumah, Bunda sudah pulang dari kantornya. Beliau adalah wanita karir. Semenjak aku lahir sampai sekarang, beliau berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu yang menangani semua masalah. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal, dan Papaku sudah bercerai dengannya. Memisahkan aku dan kakak laki-lakiku.

"Bunda, lapar!" teriakku dari arah _getabako_. Kemudian aku berlari ke arah dapur, dan menemukan sosok wanita asing yang tengah berkutat dengan peralatan masak dan bahan-bahan bakunya; tomat. "Eh … Bunda? De-demi apapun, kau …" aku berujar ragu, seraya menunjuk-nunjuknya.

Dulu rambutnya sepunggung, sekarang … sebahu? Dan … berponi? (Bunda terlihat seperti sosok kembaranku.)

"Jangan cerewet! Sana makan! Bunda sudah menyiapkan sup tomat untukmu di meja," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Aku masih terbengong menatapnya. Dan seakan mengerti akan kebingunganku, Bunda kembali bersuara, "Kenapa? Kau terpukau melihat sosok Bundamu yang masih cantik di usia tua seperti ini? Yaah … anak muda zaman sekarang 'kan lebih menyukai tren model rambut pendek," guraunya. Membuatku berhasil tertawa renyah.

Terkadang Bunda bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan, bukan begitu?

"Habis ini kau pergi mandi, jangan meminta Bunda untuk menyiapkan air hangat untukmu lagi. Kau sudah besar!" omelnya lagi, dan kembali membuat tawaku berubah menjadi _horror_. _I hate when how she's being a fussy woman. Sigh …._

"Iya, iya!" aku berkelit kesal dan menghampiri meja makan. _'Cerewet!' _batinku, seraya membuka tudung saji. Senyumku kembali melebar saat aku menemukan semangkuk sup tomat yang masih hangat.

Buru-buru kuambil nasi dengan sendok besar dari _rice cooker _yang duduk manis di galar dapur, menghadap Bunda yang terheran melihatku. "Untuk apa kau mengambil nasi sebanyak itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Karena aku lapar, Bunda." Aku menjawabnya polos.

Bunda kembali mendengus, setelah itu kurasakan hawa tak enak yang merasuki tubuhku.

"Dengar ya, Sasuke! Makan terlalu banyak itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu! Alangkah baiknya jika kau makan sebelum lapar dan berhenti sebelum kenyang! Kekenyangan itu tidak enak, tahu! Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih!" omelnya seraya menjewer kupingku kencang. Aku meringis.

"Aduduh! Iya, iya! Bunda cerewet!"

Bunda cerewet! Bunda selalu mengomel!

.

… _makanan yang tidak kusukai._

Hari itu aku memprotes Bunda ketika beliau menjemputku sepulang sekolah. Aku bersungut-sungut kurang ajar sedang beliau memutar bola matanya bosan. Aku benci saat Bunda tak mengacuhkanku.

"Bunda! Kenapa kau tega membekaliku dengan _ramen _instan kuah _miso_? Aku tidak suka!" kelitku seraya membanting pintu mobil dan menghempaskan bokongku di jok sebelah Bunda. Beliau menatapku sebentar, kemudian menyalakan mesin. Kembali tak mengacuhkanku. Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

Jika sekarang aku membayangkan kejadian itu, maka aku baru menyadari kalau; aku anak manja.

"Bundaaa~!" geramku lagi, saat mobil mulai melaju dan Bunda mengalihkan konsentrasi penuhnya di jalanan. _'Ya ampun! Kadang cerewet kadang pendiam! Labil sekali sih Bunda!'_

"Jangan banyak protes. Makan saja seadanya, Sasuke!" katanya kembali bersuara. Aku mendelik.

"Tapi _ramen _itu menjijikkan! Tidak en—"

Bunda memotong pembicaraanku seraya mengerem mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warnanya yang merah menyala. Ia menjewer telingaku lagi dengan keras, membuatku kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini! Jangan memaki makanan! Kalau tidak suka, kautinggalkan saja, atau kauberikan pada orang lain! Dengar ya, anak manja! Banyak orang di sana yang memakan makanan tak layak! Mereka memungut nasi aking, lauk pauk bekas di tempat sampah, namun mereka tetap mensyukurinya! Harusnya kau jauh lebih bersyukur bisa lebih beruntung dari mereka! Tuhan masih melimpahkan rahmat dan nikmat-Nya pada kau!" omelnya panjang lebar dengan suara tinggi. Aku merinding.

Namun dalam hati aku mengutukinya.

'_Bunda cerewet! Bisanya hanya mengomel tak jelas dan tak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapatku! Ngomel saja sesukamu!'_

.

.

.

**Saat aku akan hadir ke suatu tempat.**

Malam minggu seharusnya menjadi malam kemerdekaan bagi para anak remaja sepertiku. Namun kali ini tidak, bahkan aku harus membatalkan kencanku dengan Sakura —kekasihku selama setahun ini. Karena dipaksa Bunda datang ke 'acara penting' miliknya.

Aku bersungut-sungut dan menggerutu saat mengobrak-abrik lemariku. Kala itu Bunda memasuki kamarku, tanpa permisi. Membuatku kaget setengah mati. Walau aku anak kandungnya, tetap saja aku malu bertelanjang bulat di hadapannya! Aku bukan bocah lagi.

Lagi, Bunda memakai pakaian formalnya. Poninya dijepit di atas telinga kanan dan kirinya. Rambut pendeknya disisir rapi ke belakang, dan beliau mengenakan bandana hitam. Sekilas terlihat seperti … Kagamine Rin. Haha. Sayang sekali, Rin yang satu ini adalah Rin yang sudah uzur, berhati es dan berwajah garang. (Ups. Kurang ajar.)

"Kau lama sekali sih, Sasuke!" protesnya seraya memunguti pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai. Aku mendengus kesal. "Memangnya kau sedang mencari baju apa? Kemarin Bunda mencuci beberapa pakaianmu," lanjutnya.

"Aaah! Aku mencari kaos oblongku yang kemarin, Bunda! Yang bergambarkan bendera Polandia. Baju itu baru kubeli tiga hari yang lalu saat EUFA 2012 mulai! Itu sedang _trendy _dan _booming _di kalangan remaja, Bunda!" aku berkata cerewet, namun tak berhenti mengacak-ngacak seisi lemari. Membuat Bunda menggeram semakin kesal.

"Grrh … kau ini dodol sekali, Sasukeee! Ini acara formal! Bunda akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-teman perusahaan nanti! Kelak kau akan menjadi penerusku di sana. Setidaknya berpakaianlah dengan rapi dan dan sopan! Bukan blangsakan seperti preman manja seperti itu! Lagipula percuma 'kan kalau kau sok macho tahunya masih belum bisa pisah ranjang sama Bundamu!" omelnya emosi, panjang, lebar, padat, dan jelas.

Aku tersindir mendengar kata-kata belakangnya. Aku … aku memang masih seranjang dengan Bunda. Walau aku punya kamar sendiri, aku selalu menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. (AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN 'APA-APA' PADANYA!)

"Bunda cerewet ah! Mengatur ini dan itu, aku bosan. Aku butuh kebebasan, tahu!" sungutku seraya memanyunkan bibirku. Dan aku kembali terkena jeweran mautnya. Kali ini Bunda memelintir daun telingaku. Aku berteriak tertahan.

"Jangan protes! Itu yang terbaik untukmu, tahu! Cepat pakai ini!"

—dan beliau melemparkan sebuah kemeja putih gading, _blazer, _dan celana panjang hitam ke wajahku. Aku menatapnya nyalang. Kembali merutukinya dalam hati setelah wanita garang itu keluar dari kamarku.

'_Bunda cerewet! Bunda selalu mengomel! Bunda selalu mengatur ini-itu! BUNDA PAYAH!'_

.

.

.

**Saat beliau sakit.**

Ketika itu Bunda terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Teman-temanku menjenguk Bunda, mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Bunda. Aku duduk di samping Bunda, menggenggam tangannya yang kala itu terlihat lebih pucat, kurus, dan dingin. Walau Bunda menyebalkan, aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku … aku tak bisa …!

"Bunda …" aku berujar serak.

Bayang-bayang buruk menghantui pikiranku. Aku takut Bunda tak akan pernah menemaniku lagi. Aku takut Bunda diambil oleh-Nya. Aku takut … aku tidak siap menjadi anak piatu.

Maka pada saat itu, di hadapan teman-temanku, aku menangis. Tangisanku sangat konyol. Membuat mereka tertawa cekikikan dan Bunda tertawa kecil. Aku tak peduli. Tak peduli dengan ingusku yang sudah meler membasahi telapak tanganku sendiri.

"Kau cengeng!" ledek Bundaku seraya menjitak kepalaku, mengacak-acak poniku yang menutupi dahiku. Namun setelahnya, beliau meraih tubuhku, merengkuhnya erat. (Tak keberatan akan bajunya yang sudah basah dan berwarna hijau terkena ingusku.)

.

.

.

Bunda cerewet. Bunda selalu mengomel. Bunda selalu mengatur ini dan itu. Tapi kata Bunda, itu semua dilakukannya semata karena beliau mencintaiku.

Aku masih bersyukur memiliki ibu. Karena tanpa beliau, mungkin sekarang aku menjadi seorang yang merana. Benar kata orang-orang, 'ibu itu muncul tiga kali sebelum ayah'. Lantas artinya; yang harus kita hormati dan sayangi adalah; Ibu, Ibu, Ibu, baru setelahnya Ayah. (Dan sekarang aku mengerti maksud pepatah itu.)

Walau menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Bunda.

Aku mencintaimu, Bunda!  
_I love you more than anything!_

—**FIN—**

Yosh! XD akhirnya selesai juga! *guling guling*  
Jadi begini, sebenernya isinya itu menyangkut sama isi hadits, benar begitu? X') tapi bukan bermaksud menyinggung SARA kok :D cuman ya itu tadi … nasihatnya keren banget. Tentang adab makan, tentang ibu itu. Suer deh haha XDv

Semoga dari fic ini, kita bisa semakin menghormati ibu. Walau beliau nyebelin tapi tanpa beliau kita apaan coba sekarang hahaha *plak*  
Nah, dinanti feedbacknya :D

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
13/06/2012


End file.
